Rock climbing involves the challenge of navigating a rock face which is often essentially vertical. Rock climbing and rappelling have recently become more popular, as have other so-called “extreme” sports. Rock climbing offers individuals an opportunity to be outdoors and participate in an activity that is both rewarding and challenging, while at the same time being non-destructive to the natural environment.
At the start of the climb, the climber will determine the path to be taken as the climber ascends the rock face. The climber will generally need to use his or her entire body as that ascent takes place. Beyond the climber's body, a number of pieces of equipment are generally used by the rock climber. This equipment varies from climbing shoes equipped with tough rubber soles, to sewn harnesses, to special climbing rope.
The sport of climbing or mountaineering typically requires a team of two people. To ensure the safety of the climber, the climber ties into a rope, via a harness worn by the climber, and is belayed by a partner (the “belayer”). While the climber ascends, the belayer takes up or lets out the rope such that the rope is maintained taut between the climber and belayer, preventing a fall of any great distance by the climber.